Naruto the stray cat
by rouge killer naruto
Summary: Devils killed my people fallen hunt me angel's ignore my prayers my own fraction youki abandoned my people what do besides survive
1. blood and smoke

Naruto the stray cat

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or high-school dxd or pjo they own by respective groups

Chapter 1 massacre

Blood and smoke that was all I can see though a boy with blond hair yellow cat ears with two tails.

Devils they were slaughtering my people I watched as my family and friends were killed.

NARUTO screamed a woman with black hair his mother cryed.

Run you must run there is path I can show but must leave me said his mother.

I can't he cryed you will be killed I can't leave you screamed naruto.

PLEASE my child u must you must survive you are last male nekoshou our race rested in your hands so live fight don't go to any of three fraction they will use you yasaka failed us.

But but am scared not strong like u said naruto.

Doesn't matter naruto become strong u are from the Shihouin clan so run and fight prove to world we are not forgotten my son.

So little Shihouin heir ran as fast as he could leaving his mother behind praying whatever God could hear him.

GASP

A 17 year old boy jolted wake blond hair now longer beautiful amber eyes now empty.

I needed slow down drinking with Crom this night are going kill me said naruto getting out of his tent.

Better go look for work hopefully I get a assassination job and hopefully it's a devil said the freelancer.

He picks up his phone and texts a number a few minutes later it buzz.

The message says: A bat has crossed a traveller head to USA and aid the traveller.

Hehe Hermes my man it's always something with you. Chuckled naruto.

Guess of to states best pack up head to the airport. though naruto

End

Yes it's short but first time writing PLZ send reviews and advice on which u want this to go pm for questions thanks


	2. friends

**Hi guys and girls thanks for reviews and advice**

 **I want your guys though on a what power naruto should have in the story he must some narutoverse and dxd and bleach powers one or blessings from a God or goddess**

 **Now to the story**

 **Disclaimer I don't own naruto dxd or pjo**

 **Chapter 2**

A tall blond haired man was leaving JFK international airport waiting for his ride pick him up naruto always got along better with Greco-Roman God's better than his own shinto ones he waiting for a demigod to pick him up.

 _Fuck me for the son of the fastest God he sure takes his sweet time_ though the Shihouin heir.

All of a sudden a white VW gti pulled up blonde hair boy got out the car naruto recognised him from previous jobs it was Hermes current favourite son luke castellan.

Naruto you dick long time no see how you been luke 'said" to his friend/speed rival.

Naruto responded with smile. Luke you fuck how you been last time I saw you we did that job in Brazil fighting that norse demigod ragnar something we didn't kill him if recall correctly but he gave you a nice lighting burn on your back. Naruto "said" with a wiley smile.

Luke laugh back at the memory recalling the little fight.

Dam you one to talk naruto didn't you almost get tied and fucked by Egyptian goddess she was really into wasn't she luke "said". right my dad sent a message saying there been a few Devils coming into America probably looking demigods for there peerage if weak enough some will be turned but from what we gathered the information says his from one of the major family meaning this could bad for us based on his power whether high class or ultimate class we don't know. "Luke said " In a rush as always

Really if that's true he might have information on which houses attacked my people but why can't your gods deal with this Devil's intruding on your territory should you send a message to those cunt satans wanting a reason why they are here. Naruto "said "thinking about how possessive of their territory Greeks are only reason he does jobs for them is because of success record but that's his sensei fault she was a stickler for the rules and work ethics if you can believe that naruto though.

True but my father owe you one and he knows you looking into massacre so thought this will be a break you need but let's get to it we a lot of work to do so get in the car naruto luke "said" as he got into driver's seat.

Right right let's go so still with Thalia or did she have enough of your shit. Naruto joked as he got into the car

Shut up bro she still wants all this and you one to talk haven't seen you with a girl in a while but still how's training going lady soi fon is a monster at that right didn't her clan pull out of youki fraction after the incident so they don't have any protection then again they are powerful clan much like your was. "said" luke as they drove to the meeting location.

Yes she got my speed up and my techniques are better she ranks just below ultimate class and as for kyoto fraction they pulled out because yasaka didn't retaliate against the devil's rather she gave piece land in Japan some high class school for girls is there and my source says that two of the satan's sister go there but don't worry I got plans for that so has the khaos brigade ask to join yet cause those fuckers don't take rumours have it that bitch that caused massacre is with them but nothing concrete yet but I hear rumours your fraction having their own problems you guys pissed of the Hindu fraction that's a big no no in our world unless you the biblical God so tell me what the fuck happened. naruto" answer and asked.

Fuck bro from what I gathered Aries pissed of one major Hindu gods and they not happy but Athena has been trying calm this shitstrom I will be going as a guard for her along with annie but that's for a latter date get some sleep it should take us hour and half to get there okay luke "said" as he sped the car up.

Right naruto said.

 **2 hours later in new York**

why the fuck did stop back there didn't you eat on the plane naruto seriously but we finally here my teams inside luke "said" as they walked into a bar called sun's arrow.

Okay so since when do drink buddy we only seventeen sure we get wrecked now and then but who's bar is this and did remember those poison I ask for if the devil we after is from the phenex clan then we will need it. "naruto asked "

Yes I had Clarisse and Annabeth work on it should be done so what you going once we done here go back to Japan or carry on training luke "asked"

I want to go carry on training I need to head back to Japan after I'm done here but other than that hopefully we get this job done quickly cause if we don't you know how the gods can get but I've been working on my chakra and senjutsu my speed just above the speed of sound but I'm gonna have to ask you for some Greek weapons when I head back I might also give you a call to help me if I need it so please just be open if you have the time to do it but other than that hopefully we can this done "said" Naruto

Ok Rumour Has It there looking around the camp so we gonna head there after we get the team and supplies so is Sun wukong still looking for you cause last I heard he's been very active since she's trained you and cao cao what happened to him anyway last over you was doing a fraction called the hero fraction aren't they supposed to fight for Humanity or something "said" Luke

yes but I can understand where he's coming from humanities been struggling a lot with the Supernatural yes he has descendant of Hercules in the bunch of other Heroes Descendants in there their goals is to push humanity its limits and see how strong they can get offer help 9 then but also Rumour Has It at their join the khaos Brigade but there's something else I wanna talk to you about there's a room of a scientist

That's fine the way how to reverse the evil pieces I'm gonna try get a hold of him and once I get back to Japan I'm gonna head back to his school there cuz Rumour Has It there's another one of my species that stays there and if I can get her perhaps I can bring back my race maybe I'll even turn that the woman that caused the massacre back to normal but let's get this job done get your team ready I'm just gonna go get my supplies and my equipment ready "said Naruto"

 **End**

 **well guys for the reviews and stuff please carry on telling me what you think she live you guys have liked and reviewed**

 **Harem if you I chose please tell me who you want in there it can be Percy Jackson characters Naruto characters Bleach characters or DxD characters also I'm not adding Percy Jackson in story but for my First Choice I'm obviously choosing 1 or 2 Percy Jackson girls and Samui and temari**

 **Thanks again Rogue Naruto killer out**


End file.
